


Castiel and his dolls

by Cagedandfree, Kinky_AF



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Broken Sam, Castiel calls Ava names, Castiel dress Sam up as his dolly, Daddy Kink, Doll Sam, Dollification, Dollmaker Castiel, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Feminization, I just don't know, M/M, Roleplay, Sam In Panties, Sam Winchester cries during sex, Slight Sadistic Castiel, Spanking, Sub Sam Winchester, Switch Castiel, all consensual, i'll add more later, panties as gag, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_AF/pseuds/Kinky_AF
Summary: When Castiel and Dean talked about what aroused them, what turned them on; Castiel had confessed that he had always liked dolls. There was an almost childlike innocence to Castiel whenever he talked about making someone up as his doll.Dean being the amazing boyfriend that he is makes Castiel's fantasies come true.If this is not your thing, please, do not read. It's meant to be weird, kinky and fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Dolled Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598876) by [WhoopsOK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK). 



> Hello,  
> I am Kinky AF, Cagedandfree's friend. I asked for an invitation, but couldn't wait any longer and she offered me hers. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

When Castiel and Dean talked about what aroused them, what turned them on; Castiel had confessed that he had always liked dolls. Even as a child, he hated to say that they aroused him, but he wanted to dress someone or people up and have his way with them.

Dean couldn’t explain why this made him so fucking horny and turned on, but he wanted to make Castiel happy. He wouldn’t be dressing up as the doll, but he knew if he put an add out, he searched, he could find the right person…persons.

There was an almost childlike innocence to Castiel whenever he talked about making someone up as his doll. His childhood wasn’t an easy one. He was abandoned by his family and raised by an aunt. An aunt who had so many dolls that for a time they were his only friends. They looked so pretty and beautiful. Castiel treated them with care.

As he grew older, he started to make up little stories about them.  As he got older and puberty hit, Castiel started looking at porn, specifically doll porn. There was something erotic t to his childhood comfort.

Dean likes to take charge, he thinks he knows what’s best for his boyfriend. After noticing the childlike tendencies he sat Castiel down and had a long talk and occasionally Castiel would call Dean, Daddy.   

Castiel gasped, looking at what his boyfriend had bought him. Lots of make-up, hair curlers, a frilly light blue dress. Light blue panties, white knee socks, black Mary Janes and best of all, a frilly light blue bonnet.

“You like it, baby?” Dean asked his boyfriend.

“Oh, yes! I do! Now I need a dolly.” Castiel said excitedly.

“Two dollies, actually.” Dean said handing Castiel another bag.

Castiel opened the bag and pulled out a tanned skin tone latex live sex doll costume. Complete with o shaped mouth hole and exposed area for the pussy and ass. Castiel hugged it tight.

“Daddy, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Daddy is going to get you some dollies now, okay?”

“Oh yes!”

Dean knew what he was going to do for his porcelain doll. His brother was rather broken and needed some care. He would make a perfect doll for Castiel. But the other doll. The human sex doll, what was he going to do with that?

His childhood wasn’t a picnic either. Their mother died when Sam was a baby and shortly after that their father passed away as well. They were split up and shipped between foster care and foster care. Dean could handle his own, but little Sammy. Not so much.

As soon as Dean hit 18, he went and got custody of his brother. Sam didn’t open up about what happened, but Dean could see the vacant look in his eyes and Dean took care of him.  When he first met Castiel, he knew there was something different about him, like his brother and he wanted to care for him.

And here they are three years later. Sam had stayed with them many times and both boys took care of him. In more ways than one. Dean searched online for anyone interested in participating in this. He wrote an email, an online add and waited.

Ava was online looking for a dom. She had a specific kink and wasn’t really sure what to do with it. That’s when she came across an add by a Dean Winchester. She read it over many times.  Double checking that this wasn’t anything…dangerous.

 

_Wanted. A female willing to participate in a kink that’s a little out of the box. My boyfriend would like someone willing to wear a rubber sex doll outfit and be treated like his perfect doll. I don’t want just anyone, so please contact me so we can chat and make sure that you’re a perfect fit._

Ava took a deep breath and wrote the email off to Dean. She explained that she was willing to do this, that there was no judgment what so ever. How she was nervous to reach out, but she’s been hiding her kinkier side for a long time and wanted to finally explore it.

“Cas, baby” Dean called and Castiel came in.

“Yeah?”

“I think I got your other dolly.”

“Really?!” Casitel’s eyes lit up and Dean smiled.

“Her name is Ava. I’m going to chat with her first, make sure she’s comfortable with us and make sure she wont harm you.” Dean got up and kissed Castiel’s lips. “Would you like a trail run first, with Sammy?”

“Yes. Before I get two dolls, I would like to play with my first one. Make him mine!”  Dean chuckled.

“Okay baby, as long as you remember who you belong to.”

“My cock isn’t caged up because I’m a little slut. I belong to you, Daddy” Castiel beamed with pride.

“That’s right.” Dean nipped at Castiel’s neck.

Dean had Castiel sit on his lap while he wrote his response back to Ava.

Ava smiled when she got a response, her heart pounding. She took a breath and then looked.

Sam blinked a few times at the boys. He wanted to make sure that he was hearing this correctly. Castiel wanted him to be a doll. He wanted to make him up, dress him up as a dolly and use him. What turned Sam on was being scared and frightened. In a controlled environment and he would only want to do it with someone he trusted.

His brother and his boyfriend were the two people he trusted. He wanted them to do whatever they pleased with him, as long as they told him beforehand.

“Impala. That will be the safe word, Sammy. If at any point during the scene you call that and it will all stop.”

“I understand.” Sam nodded.

“You’re okay with this, really?” Castiel asked. He held Sam’s hand and Sam swallowed, nodding.

“Yeah-yes. Yes. I am very okay with this. But…can I ask something?” Both men noticed him blush.

“What is it?” Dean asked, smiling.

“Horror. Being scared. When Castiel makes me into his pretty dolly, I-I would like it to be a little sinister.” Both Dean and Castiel raised their eyebrows and then smiled. Castiel placed his hands on either side of Sam’s face.

“When the scene starts. Once you’re all cleaned up and I start to paint your face, I will be sinister, if that’s what you would like.” Sam nodded. “Good dolly” he said testing the waters, low voice, slight head tilt and Sam whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commet, kudos


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic in the beginning is a flashback.

Castiel was so excited! Today was the day that Dean was bringing Sam over to be his doll. He still couldn’t believe that Dean was doing this for him. Before Castiel could play with Sam and get him all ready, Dean had to make sure he was cleaned up.

Sam stood their blushing, naked and a little humiliated. Castiel also stood there naked, cage still on his cock. He swayed his hips side to side in excitement.  Dean cupped the back of his neck and kissed his cheek.

“I’m going to bathe Sam, give him an enema, shave him, because you want your dolly to be smooth, don’t you baby?”

“Oh yes!” Castiel beamed. Dean cupped both of Castiel’s cheeks.

“Do you want to watch?”

“No, that’s okay, Dean. You get my dolly ready and I’ll lay out all the clothing. You have the curlers?”

“Yeah.” He cooed, kissing Castiel. He turned his attention to Sam, cupping his cheeks. “Sammy, how’s my baby brother?”

“Good, De” Sam whispered.

“Today is going to be quite the day for you, are you ready?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Good boy.”

Dean led Sam to the bathroom where a table was set up. Dean had the bath running, with bubbles. He  grabbed the curlers.

“Going to wash your hair first. Get them in the curlers.” Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

Dean carefully washed his bothers hair. He heard Castiel padding around outside. He massaged the shampoo in and rinsed it out.  He grabbed the curlers and started to put Sam’s hair up.

While Dean was washing his brother, Castiel grabbed the frilly light blue panties and placed them on the bed. He then grabbed the stockings and laid them out, the Mary-Janes beside them, the frilly dress and the bonnet. He giggled, clapping his hands.

Sam took deep breaths while Dean carefully shaved all his pubic hair, leg hair and underarms. He was on the table and was trying not to get aroused by what his brother was doing to him, but as Dean leaned in to shave his underarms, his cock gave a little twitch.

“There we go, all nice and smooth for my boy. Now, time for a little enema.”

Dean lifted Sam’s legs up and slipped on latex gloves, grabbing lube and the enema hose. He squeezed lube on his fingers and rubbed his fingers together.

“Just like before Sammy. Going to need you to be nice and relaxed for me.”

When Sam was a teenager he had horrible stomach cramps. He could barely move.

_“It hurts, Dean” Sam cried clutching his stomach._

_“I know, Sammy.”_

_Dean snapped on latex gloves and grabbing the lube and enema bag, filled with solution. He pulled down Sam’s underpants, rolling Sam on his side. He squeezed the lube on his fingers, rubbing his fingers together._

_“I know, honey, but I’m going to give you an enema. Relax for me.” Dean said rubbing his lubed fingers against Sam’s sensitive hole._

That was the first of many enema’s that Dean had given Sam. When Sam was eighteen, Dean cleaned him out and hearing his brother begging to be used, Dean fucked him.

He was embarrassed to admit it to Castiel, but once he told him about his doll fascination, Dean let Castiel know.

“Dean” Sam whimpered and Dean was by his brothers head.

“Shhhh. Sammy, going to be nice and clean for Cas. Are you going to be a good dolly?”

“Ye-yes” he whispered.

Castiel and Dean sat down with Sam and explained everything to him and Sam agreed, he almost needed it.

Once Sam released the enema, Dean helped him up and held his hand to the bedroom.His hair still in the curlers. Castiel turned and smiled. He ran up and wrapped his arms around Sam, squeezing tightly. He cupped Sam’s cheeks and kissed his lips.

“Oh daddy, she’s going to be so pretty” Castiel smiled, hands running down Sam’s chest, over his smooth pubic area.

“I know she will be. Now, be a good boy and get your dolly ready to your liking. Daddy is going to check on your other dolly. See if she left a message.”

“Okay!” Castiel beamed the childlike tone coming into his voice.

 He looked up at Sam, who nodded giving him permission to start. Dean rubbed a hand on Sam’s back and kissed his temple.

“You’re in good hands.” He whispered before leaving. A devilish grin spread across Castiel’s face.

“Oh, I’m going to have fun with you.” Sam blushed and looked down, eyeing the cock cage. Castiel giggled.

Castiel led Sam over to the bed and laid him down, flat on his back, legs dangling over the bed. He walked to the end and grabbed the panties. He crouched down and helped Sam’s leg in the right hole and then the left. He slowly pulled them up.

“Daddy cages my cock. He says good boys know that they should never touch themselves. I’m a good boy, but daddy says I can be naughty sometimes so he has to take extra precaution.” Castiel slid the panties over Sam’s butt and cock. “He also said it’s a way to remind me who I belong too.” Castiel leaned over Sam’s body and leaned in close to his ear “Do you know who you belong to? Me!”

Castiel climbed off of him and grabbed the white knee high socks and rolled it on Sam’s right leg. Sam just laid still. He knew that dolls didn’t move and he wanted to be a good doll for Castiel and Dean. Castiel pulled the left stocking on and he slipped on the mary-Janes.

Dean walked back in smiling at the sight. Castiel pulled Sam to a sitting position. He grabbed the light blue dress and pulled it over Sam and helped him in it. He pulled him up and zipped the dress up. He dragged Sam to the vanity and had him sit in the chair.

“She’s looking so pretty, Cas” Dean cooed.

“Thank you!” Castiel stood in front of Sam. His naked body was a beautiful sight, to each Winchester brother. Castiel pulled on loose fitting latex gloves and a medical mask. He put a drape over Sam, like the hairdresser’s use and clipped it up.

“Cas, baby?” Dean asked.

“Dolly is going to get painted now” his tone sent a chilling shiver through Sam’s body. Castiel completely naked except for the cock cage, medical gloves and mask. Dean gave a deep throaty chuckle.

“You’re a doll maker now?”

“Mmm hmm” Castiel’s voice dropped to the low tone.

Sam let out a whimper, tears starting to form in his eyes. Castiel’s eyes went wide and he pulled the mask down, giving a sincere smile, winking and then put the mask back over his face. He stroked his gloved hands over Sam’s face. He placed a hand under Sam’s chin and on top of forehead and tilted Sam’s head back.

“Stay just like that. Close your eyes, no peaking until I’m done.”

One last whimper and Sam closed his eyes. Castiel pulled the magnifying lamp out and turned it on, shining it over Sam.  Sam heard the clicking of a bottle. Castiel’s hand cupping his chin and he flinched when something wet touched his face.

“Whatcha doing, doll maker?” Dean asked.

“Dolly needs to have moisturized skin before I add the powder.”

Castiel massaged the cream into Sam’s face, the feel of the gloves were arousing.  Castiel then changed his gloves. He grabbed the white powder and brushed it over Sam’s face many times. Humming while doing so. He let out a breath in Sam’s ear, causing Sam to shiver.  

Castiel picked up the eyeshadow and carefully applied it. He grabbed the false eyelashes and Sam flinched.

“Look at me” Castiel commanded and Sam’s eyes snapped open “Bad dolls get tied up. No more flinching.”

Sam closed his eyes again and Castiel applied the lashes. He added the liquid eyeliner. Next the blush. Still humming as he walked around his newly made up doll. Castiel’s gloved hand gripped Sam’s chin and he added the lip liner. Bright red lipstick and gloss making it shiny.

“Oh, daddy. My dolly is soo pretty” Castiel cooed.

Castiel took the drape off and lifted Sam’s hand, grabbing the white nail polish. He painted Sam’s nails. Sam felt gloved hands run up the back of his neck. Slowly the curlers were being taken out. And bobby pins are being placed in. The tune he was humming was chilling and last but not least, the bonnet was placed on him, being tied around his chin.

“Open your eyes, dolly. See how pretty I made you.” Castiel whispered. Sam opened his eyes and gasped.  “All. Mine. Up you go” Castiel lifted Sam up and led him to the middle of the room.

“Oh. My, my, my. Little doll maker, you made a beautiful one.” Dean said walking around Sam, stalking him like a prey.

“Mmm hmm.” Castiel sad still standing there naked, with the gloves and mask.  Castiel walked up and lifted Sam’s dress.

“What are you doing baby?” Dean asked, rubbing a hand on his back.

“Having a looksy. She’s hard already daddy.”

“She is?”

“Uh huh. Hmmm” Castiel whined uncomfortable.

“What is it?”

“I need the cage off. I need to fuck my dolly.”

“You don’t want to tease her first?” Dean asked taking the key necklace off.

“Oh, I’ll tease her alright.”

Castiel led Sam over to the bed and had him sit. Castiel stepped back, moved his fingers fluttering them and then rubbed his gloved hands together, folding his hands. He sighed, laughing a bit. Castiel slowly pealed the latex glove off his right hand and then the left. He took the mask off, reviling the most sinister smile Sam had ever seen.

“Come here baby, I’ll get your cage off.” Dean called over.

Castiel walked over and Dean unlocked his cage, sliding it off. He placed it down and stroked Castiel’s cheek. He kissed Castiel, reaching down and giving a little tug to Castiel’s cock.

“Go have fun, beautiful boy.” Dean soothed.

“Are you going to play?” Castiel asked

“No, sweetie, I’m going to watch”

Castiel walked back over to Sam who was sitting there, patiently. He sunk to his knees and lifted up Sam’s dress, rubbing his inner thighs. He cupped Sam’s balls, his other hand sneaking into the panties and stroking his cock.

“So smooth.” Castiel moved the panties aside and wrapped his mouth around Sam’s cock. Sam gasped.

“I think your she likes you sucking her cock.” Dean cooed.

Castiel pulled off with a pop and pushed Sam back so he was lying down. He lifted Sam’s legs high in the air. He bent Sam’s knees the frilly dress falling up a bit. Castiel proceeded to spank Sam’s ass.

“Ah!” Sam cried out.

“Silly dolly, you can’t make any noise. Oh!” Castiel pulled the panties off and scrunched them up. He walked over and grinned at Sam. “Can I gag her, daddy?” he asked still looking at Sam.

“Whatever my baby boys wants” Dean said.

Castiel moved to straddle Sam’s chest. He put his hands on either side of Sam’s face, stroking his cheeks.

“Such a pretty little doll that I made up. I painted you to my liking and my daddy said I can play with you whenever I please. I like to play with dollies all the time, different dollies, but the porcelain ones were my favorite. So fragile, so pretty. You have to be delicate with them; you don’t want them to break. But you dolly. I’m going to be rough. You know why?” Castiel got nose to nose with Sam “Because. I. Can!” he growled.

Castiel stayed nose to nose, breathing heavily. He watched as Sam started to tear. This was everything he could ask for. The heaviness Castiel brought made Sam’s dick twitch.  Castiel sat back up and grabbed the panties folding them.  His childish demeanor was back.

“I’m going to spank you in the diaper position. Daddy does it to me all the time, it hurts, but the sting goes away, don’t worry. Open up” Sam opened his mouth and Castiel stuffed the panties in, careful not to smudge the make-up.

He climbed off of Sam and Dean watched in amazement. He had no idea his boyfriend had such the sadistic side, but it’s what Sam wanted. Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, starting to stroke himself. This was another turn on that he had no idea he had.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The skin hitting skin rang loud, echoing in the silent room. Sam watched in awe and fear as Castile spanked him. He was right, this hurt.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Castiel looked over when he heard Dean groan, he smirked and kept spanking Sam.

“Daddy is masturbating to this.” Castiel said matter of factly.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“Much better being the spanker, than the spanky.” Castiel stepped back and looked at Sam’s cherry red ass.  “hands and knees” Castiel said, helping Sam roll over on his hands and knees.

Castiel lifted the dress up and spread his cheeks, Sam gave a little his. Castiel took the tip of his tongue and circled Sam’s hole. He flattened his tongue giving a long swipe. Sam bucked his hips forward.  Castiel swirled his tongue, the grunts coming for Sam made Dean moan.

“Don’t move.” Castiel smiled and he went to grab some lube.

He poured a generous amount of Sam’s ass. He rubbed his finger against it, coaxing him to relax and when Sam did, Castiel slowly pushed his finger in. He worked Sam open, adding a second finger, scissoring him open. Sam lowered his head when Castiel pulled out.  He rolled Sam over and bent his legs again. Castiel knelt leaning over Sam. He started to jerk himself off, to get him nice and hard.

“Had enough teasing?” Dean asked.

“Yeah! Now it’s time for dolly to get fucked.”

Castiel lined himself up and then thrusted into Sam. Sam let out a little cry. Castiel reached over and gently removed the panties from Sam’s mouth. He gripped Sam’s hips and slowed down his face. He saw the tears now rolling down Sam’s cheeks.

“Don’t cry, dolly. I’m making you feel good.” Castiel turned his attention to Dean. “Daddy, did you know that when you tug her cock she speaks?”

“She does? What does she say?”

“She says _I’m a pretty dolly_ And _I’m yours._ ”

“Can I hear?”

“What are you?” Castiel asked stilling his movements and gave a tug on Sam’s cock.

“I’m a pretty dolly” Sam whimpered high pitched.

“And who do you belong to?” Castiel tugged again.

“I’m yours”

“Beautiful. Can I ask this time?” Dean asked.

“You can only ask what she is. You can’t ask who be belongs to, because that response isn’t for you.” Castiel’s tone was possessive and frightening.

“I wont, baby. I promise. Dolly, what are you?” Dean cooed and Castiel tugged

“I’m a pretty dolly” Sam whimpered again, crying a bit more.

“And who to you belong to?” Castiel asked giving a tug.

“I’m yours”

“Whose?” he tugged again.

Sam’s cock was leaking precum, he was stiff and needed release.

“I’m yours” Sam sobbed.

“WHOSE!” Castiel yelled giving a final tug

“I’m yours” the strangled cry came and Sam shot cum onto Castiel’s hand.

“My dolly came already.” Castiel said showing his sticky hand to Dean.

“Lick it up, baby” Dean commanded and Castiel did, starting his movements once again.

It wasn’t long until Dean came and then Castiel spilled into Sam, leaning forward on Sam’s chest. He reached down.

“What are you?” Castiel tugged Sam’s sensitive cock

“I’m a pretty dolly” Sam was sobbing now.

“Yes, you are” Castiel smiled pleased. He pulled out of Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare next chapter


	3. Aftercare

Dean had cleaned himself up and walked over to Sam. He sat down and looked at his brother’s vacant eyes.

“You were so perfect, Sam. That was amazing.” Castiel soothed, like a whole other person had taken over. “You were such a good boy for me. So pretty as a dolly. Thank you. You made me so happy.” 

Dean handed Castiel the warm cloth he had and Castiel started to wipe Sam down.

“I’m so proud of you, Sammy. That was so hot to watch. You did so well” Dean whispered. He grabbed some facial wipes. “Baby, do you want to wipe his face or should I?” 

“I can, if you can clean him and take the socks and shoes off.” Castiel said and Dean nodded. “Sam, I’m going to sit you up and we’re going to get you out of the dress first.” 

Sam nodded. Dean pulled Sam into a sitting position. Castiel unzipped the dress and he and Dean helped Sam out of it. Castiel pulled the string and took the bonnet off. They lowered Sam back down. Dean took the shoes off and socks. He took the cloth and finished wiping Sam clean.

“Close your eyes, sweet boy” Castiel soothed and Sam did.

He whimpered when Castiel pulled the lashes off. Castiel soothed him the whole time, cooing at him, telling him what a good boy he was. Castiel gently removed the make-up from Sam. His tanned skin starting to appear again. 

Castiel looked over when his head the familiar snapping of latex gloves. He saw Dean grab the cream and he gave his blue eyed sub a little nod. Castiel nodded back and leaned by Sam’s ear.

“Sammy, Dean’s going to rub cream on the lower half of your body, since you were shaved today. Okay?” he whispered.

“Okay” Sam whimpered. 

Dean rubbed the cream along Sam’s crotch, careful of his penis. He massaged it down his legs. Once the make-up was off his face, Castiel placed little kisses on Sam’s lips. 

“I’m going to be right back.”

Castiel left to get a warm cloth and came back and carefully washed Sam’s face. When he was done, so was Dean. Dean snapped the gloves off and he went to get some food and water for Sam, while Castiel worked on taking the pins out of Sam’s hair. 

“Did you like that?” Castiel’s voice was quiet and sincere.

“Ye-Yes” Sam whispered.

“Yeah? What was your favorite part?”

“I-I liked when you painted m-my face. The, gloves and mask, it..it made me feel frightened of you. I-I liked that. A-and wh-when you spanked me.”

“Yeah, you liked the spanking?” 

“Mm hmm. Bu-but my favorite wa-was when you pulled on my cock and-and ha-had me speak.” Castiel finished taking the pins out and stroked Sam’s hair.

“That was my favorite part too.”

“Did you like it?” Sam turned his head to see Castiel smiling sweetly.

“I loved it Sam. It was perfect.” Dean walked in.

“I have some water, chocolate and an orange. Castiel, sit him up please.”

Castiel sat Sam up. He wrapped a blanket around him and Dean placed the ice cold water into his hands. He combed through Sam’s hair. Sam took little sips as Castiel pealed the orange.

“That was beautiful to watch, Sammy. You were such a brave boy for letting Castiel do that.”

“Thank you, Dean” Sam whispered. Castiel fed him a slice.

“I’m going to clean up Castiel now, is that okay?” Sam smiled nodding.

“Baby boy.” Castiel looked at Sam and he nodded a bit.

“Yes, daddy?”

“I’m going to clean you up, cage you back up. You came inside your dolly, didn’t you?” Dean cooed and Castiel looked at him and nodded. “Interesting, since you’re not allowed to cum without asking daddy first.”

“Oh, yeah.” Castiel blushed. “Sorry. Am I going to get spankies?” 

“Uh huh.”

“But first, I need to take care of my sub”

“Yes you do. Let me clean you up and cage you now though”

Castiel fed some chocolate to Sam, pulling him close. He spread his legs so Dean could wipe him. Castiel combed through Sam’s hair, kissing his forehead. Dean wiped Castiel carefully and then placed the cage around his cock, locking him up. 

“Can I watch?” Sam asked tentatively.

“Watch me spank Sam?” Dean confirmed and Sam nodded. Castiel smiled and nodded and Dean smiled too.

“Sure, Sammy. Let’s get you tucked into bed first, okay. Have some more water.”

Sam took another few sips and placed the water down. Dean came over to the side and lifted Sam up effortlessly, while Castiel pulled the blankets down. Dean placed Sam in the bed and covered him up. He gave him small kisses, stroking his hair.

“I love you so much” he whispered 

“I love you too, De.” 

“Can you check his ass?” Castiel asked seriously and Dean nodded.

He lifted the sheet back an saw the cherry red ass of his brother.

“Sammy, big brother is going to put some cream on you, okay?” Dean soothed

“Okay” Sam whispered.

Castiel stroked his hair and Dean slipped on gloves and massaged the cream into Sam’s ass.

“Would you like to do that again sometime?” Castiel asked Sam and Sam blushed nodding.

“There all done.” Dean slipped the gloves off and threw them away. “Castiel, on your back, legs up.” 

“Yes daddy”

Castiel rolled on his back and lifted his legs up, his butt to Sam. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s legs. 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“Even when you’re a sadistic dollmaker, you always ask daddy to cum” Dean said

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“I’m sorry, daddy”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“And here daddy was thinking he was going to play with you tomorrow. Oh, someone has the cage on for a whole week.”

“SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

“Noooo” Castiel whined

SMACK! SMACK! These were hard and stung. Castiel cried out.

“No fussy boys. They get spanked hard and put in the fussy corner” Dean rubbed a hand over Castiel’s ass. “Good job, baby. Good job. Roll on your stomach, head by Sam.”

Castiel was crying, not hard, but the last two got him. He shakily turned so he was by Sam’s head. Sam stroked Castiel’s head. Dean smiled pulling gloves on and grabbing the cream. He rubbed in on Castiel’s sore bottom.

“You were so good. Taking your spankings like a good boy, you are.” Dean soothed.

“Thank you, daddy” Castiel whimpered

“Did you know, that I love you so much.” Dean whispered slipping the gloves off and going by Castiel’s head. “So much, baby boy. You’re so beautiful.” Dean kissed Castiel.

Dean got Castiel covered with a blanket and Dean lifted him up and sat down in the middle. He cradled Castiel and wrapped an arm around Sam, pulling him close.

“What’s the fussy corner?” Sam asked. Both Dean and Castiel chuckled.

“It’s where Dean puts me if I’m a naughty boy.”

“My boy is strapped in a chair that is tilted back, with a machine that slowly fucks his ass, while the cage is still on. He is also put in the fussy hood. It’s a simple black hood over his face.” Dean said. 

“Oh” Sam blushed

“Sometimes I think he does it on purpose” He cooed a Castiel who nodded and nuzzled more into Dean. “Yeah, my baby boy likes it.” Dean kissed Castiel and then coaxed Sam up and kissed his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Ava is in. It is very strange and effing weird, but so is Castiel. It might be a bit disturbing.  
> https://cdn.trendhunterstatic.com/thumbs/latex-love-doll-suit.jpeg

There was a new message from Ava. She lived a few states over and needed to clear her schedule, but   
with a few more talks and messaging she would be happy to drive down for a weekend. 

The weekend was finally here. Castiel and Dean waited patiently for Ava to arrive. When the doorbell rang, they both opened it. They smiled sweetly and so did she. 

Ava was a beautiful girl. Long dark hair, bright blue eyes, similar to Castiel. Dean stuck out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester, this is Castiel Novak” Ava took his hand and shook it.

“Ava Montgomery.” She stepped in and looked still looked a little shy.

“How was your drive?” Castiel asked.

“It was really nice. I’m glad that I didn’t have work today.”

Ava was shown to her room by Dean and Castiel went to make tea for everyone. They all sat down at the table and talked.

“So, if at anytime you want to stop, you let us know.” Dean said and she nodded.

“You said that you did this with your brother as the doll?” she really didn’t care, she was just glad there were people as kinky as her.

“Yes. Sam liked a little more sadistic side. So when I made him up, I put on medical gloves and a mask. Other than that I was nude. Except for my cock cage.” Castiel smiled looking at Dean.

“That’s right, my boy needs to be reminded who he belongs to.” Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s hair.

“So, Castiel would be doming me and you in a way will be doming him?” she asked.

“I let Castiel do whatever you two decided on, but what is my boy to do that he forgot to do last time?”

“Ask if I can cum. I didn’t and daddy spanked me.”

“That’s right. Naughty boys get spanked.”

“What about naughty dollies?” Ava asked and Castiel smiled.

“Mm, I threatened my last dolly with being tied up. My sex dolly though, wont be allowed to cum” Ava shivered, she knew she was in good hands.

“We’ll start tomorrow, after breakfast. Are you-uh. Shaved?” 

“Yes and I’ll give myself an enema too.”

“Oh, daddy likes to do that. He can give you one.” Castiel smiled and Ava did too.

After breakfast was done the scene started. Castiel and Ava stood there naked, just like Sam and Cas. Dean smiled at both of them and kissed Castiel.

“Daddy, get my dolly nice and clean out. I’m going to fuck her.” Ava whimpered and they looked at her. She blushed. Dean cupped her cheeks.

“Come on, Ava.” Dean kissed her lightly and led her into the bathroom. 

Dean had her on her side, he snapped on latex gloves. While he was giving her the enema, Castiel was getting the room ready. 

“Almost finished, sweetheart” Dean soothed her.

“Th-thank you for letting me do this.” She said.

“Thank you for allowing us to do this.”

Once Ava released the enema Dean braided her hair and walked her out and Castiel was standing there in his cock caged, latex gloves and mask. He fluttered his fingers. Ava, like Sam also liked the little sinister, sadistic type of play. So Castiel was more than happy to do it again.

“You’re going to be a dolly now” his voice sounded like a child’s voice from a horror movie.

Castiel came over to Ava and led her to the bed, sitting hr down and cupped her cheeks, tilting his head, side to side. He got close to her face and gave a deep throaty chuckle for a few seconds.

“I’m going to have fun with you.”

Castiel grabbed the suit and put started to help Ava into it. Dean came over and helped her up. She got her arms into the arm holes and mask was put over her face. It had nose holes and was breathable. Castiel zipped her up. Castiel lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. Positioning her arms and legs out straight.

“Baby?” Dean asked.

“Dolly is going to rest now. Get into the mindset of a submissive little doll. Then, I’m going to play with her. “ Castiel said to Dean. He straddled Ava, medical gloves on either side of her head. “Sleep now dolly. When you wake, I’m going to do so many naughty things. Like your little mouth hole.” Castiel stuck two gloved fingers in. “My cock is going in this hole.” He took his fingers out and got got, teasing her cunt hole. “This hole.” And he rubbed against her ass. “And this.” He gasped happily.

“What is it baby boy?” Dean cooed. Castiel spread Ava’s vaginal lips.

“My dolly is wet already and she looks wide enough to take my whole first.” He climbed up her body and stroked her mask covered head. “I’m going to do that to you dolly. Get my fist in you. Daddy’s fist goes in my bum. My fist will go in your cunt! Can you take a fist in your bum too?” Ava nodded. “Good little fuck doll. Now remember. Sleepy time, rest up. Ten minutes. Your all mine.”

Castiel climbed off, peeled off the gloves and mask. Give a bone chilling smile, took Dean's hand and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky AF here! 
> 
> As you can see, I really couldn't wait! Thank you all for reading this story, I love all you kinky people.

Ava laid there on the bed. Her body in full rubber. It was a strange sensation, being fully incased in rubber. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She tried to relax and she ended up falling asleep. 

“Now you be a good boy” she hard Dean whisper. 

Dean rook off Castiel’s cock cage. Castiel walked over and pulled on latex gloves. Ava’s eyes were open, but she didn’t move. She waited for Castiel to come over and that he did. He crawled up on the bed. When he was in a scene, much like Sam’s, he’s a sadistic little boy. Castiel knelt by Ava’s right side. she was in the middle of the bed.

“Wake up, dolly.” He said and he placed his hands on either side of her head and started to stoke her face. “Dolly” he sing songed “Dolly” and then leaned down to where her ear would be. “I want to play.” He whispered is a low child tone. Ava let out a whimper.

“Do you like your dolly, baby?” Dean asked.

“Uh huh.” Castiel moved down and looked at her crotch “Look, her pussy is wet!” Castiel said. 

Castiel straddled Ava, he placed his hands on either side of her face. He bent forward and bit at the nipple on the suit. Ava’s back arched. He did the same to the other. He massaged her breasts, looking into the painted eyes. He started to hump her.

“Does this dolly speak?” Dean asked

“Oh, silly daddy, no. This dolly is made to be fucked. She’s not allowed to speak. Mmm, you’re very arousing dolly. I like this.”

Castiel moved Ava’s hands to be on his hips while he continued to hump her. He took his one hand and ran two fingers over the mouth piece. He let the two fingers rest on the lower part. He started to breathe heavy. His other hand rubbing between the breasts. Ava started breathing heavier and Castiel smirked.

Castiel got off of Ava and moved to the foot of the bed. He pulled her legs down and she slid, dangling off the edge of the bed. He pulled her arms and she sat up. He guided his cock to her mouth whole.

“Open up.”

Dean watched as his boyfirend’s cock was swallowed by this live sex doll. Dean had no idea why he also found this arousing. Castiel stroked the back of Ava’s smoothed rubber head while she liked and sucked him, getting him hard. Castiel giggled and pulled out of her mouth. He pushed her down. He grabbed her hands and placed them on her cheeks like she was shocked. 

“Don’t be shocked.” He moved her head and hands side to side. “Oh, you’re frightened?” he giggled, stilling her movements, still in the shocked position. “A frightened dolly is an obedient dolly.”

He giggled and moved her arms so they were covering her tits. He moved her left hand back to her cheek and the other down to her pussy and had her stroke her clit.

“You like that? You liked being moved? You can’t move yourself without permission. I’m the dollmaker, I’m your owner. Oh. Stroke your whole pussy, it’s soooooo swet.” 

Castiel wrapped his hand around her wrist and moved her hand up and down. Castiel moved her hand away and moved her other hand down. He knelt between her legs and spread her wide. He dipped two fingers in her and worked them in and out. He pulled his finger out and started spanking her pussy.

“My other dolly got spankies on his bum. Not you.” Castiel said. Ava whimpered while Castiel gave a few more spanks. Ava shook and came.

“Did your dolly make a messy?” Dean cooed.

“Uh huh. She came already.”

“Does she have a limit for cumming?”

“I think three would please me.” Castiel stood up and leaned over Ava, his gloved hands stroking her covered cheeks. “would it please you?” Ava whimpered and gave a small nod. 

Castiel stood up and thrusted himself into her. His hands guided her legs to bend and hand up in the air. He gripped her hips and stared at her. Her arms limp by her sides. Castiel moved and rubbed her clit. She started to shake and he pulled away. Castiel pulled out, He crotched down and started rubbing her, inserting three fingers easily.

“She’s loosening up” Castiel smiled.

He pulled his fingers out and moved her hands back to the shocked look. He found this pose made him horny. He inserted four fingers, rubbing her clit. She whimpered and whimpered. Castiel pulled his hand out and placed both hands in, stretching her out a bit.

Castiel pulled his hands out, grabbed the lube and rubbed it on her ass. Ava didn’t move from her position that Castiel placed her in, but she moved her body. 

“You don’t like this?” he cooed. He stepped back and pulled the gloves off.

He leaned over, his hard cock resting on her stomach. He placed his hands on her hands and moved her head, left and right. He stuck his tongue our and wiggled it on her lips. She knew he couldn’t actually see her eyes, but they were boring into hers. He wiggled his tongue a bit more and then let out a whine. He pulled his tongue away, but still stared at her.

“What’s the matter, baby boy? Tell daddy what’s wrong?” Dean soothed.

“Daddy, when I fuck her ass and fist her pussy can, I cum?”

“You want to cum baby?” Dean cooed

“I want to paint her ass with my cummies, oh please daddy.”

“Oh course you can. You have daddy’s permission.” The same sinister smile spread across his face.

“Good” his voice lower is possible.

He climbed off of Ava and moved her hands back down to her sides. He knew they must be getting tired. He pulled on new gloves and gabbed the lube. He slowly worked open her ass, lubed up his cock and slid in. She whimpered.

“I fit so nicely, daddy” Castiel beamed proudly at Dean and he smiled.

Castiel saw her aroused pussy, contracting, opened up. Castiel rubbed her again and inserted four fingers. Worked her open and then he slowly pulled out and slid his whole hand in. He giggled and started to move his hips and his fist. In and out.

The sound of the wet pussy, squishing sounds, made Ava moan. Castiel still his hips and focused on his hand. Ava bucked her hips, wanting more, she clenched around his hand. Castiel rubbed her clit with this other hand.

“That’s it, dolly. Squeeze my hand” 

He moved his fist in and out of her. Ava came with a screaming, Castiel smiled, pulling his first out and rubbing her pussy through the orgasm. Once again, Dean had his cock out and started stroking himself. Castiel started moving his hips again, thrusting in and out of her. He leaned over and grabbed her hands, placing them on her breasts again. He bent her hands, getting her to squeeze. 

He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and his cock his twitching and he starts panting. He looks over at Dean, who has his eyes closed and he cums. That does it for Castiel and he cums, filling up Ava’s ass with his warm seed. Sending her over the edge as she came for a third time.

He leaned forward, resting his head on her stomach. After a few deep breaths, he pulls out of Ava and smiles at her.

“What a good girl, Ava. Such a good girl. That was fucking awesome. We’re going to get you out of the suit now.” Castiel soothed.

Dean was amazed at how one minute Castiel is the sadistic little dollmaker and the next the sweetest dom, taking care of his sub. Castiel pulls his gloves off and knelt down in front of her, he gently lifted Ava sitting up, resting her against his body. 

“I got you, honey. You were so good for me. I’m so proud of you, Ava.” He whispered.

Dean who had cleaned himself up, came over and placed his hands on her shoulder blades and then he unzipped the suit, pulling it off. Castiel cupped her cheeks, seeing her red eyes and tear stained face and loopy smile. Her head lulled a bit and Castiel smiled softly. 

“Hey beautiful” he whispered. She blinked a bit. Castiel placed his forehead against hers.

“Hi” she whispered.

Dean helps her arms out and then kissed the back of her neck. He cradled the back of her head and Castiel helped her lean back. Dean stroked her cheek while Castiel pulled the suit off. He got on the bed and ran a hand down her arm and cheek. He gently leaned down and kissed her. 

“I’m going to get some warm cloths” Dean whispered and left.

“How are you feeling, love?” Castiel whispered 

“Good. That was amazing.” She mumbled a bit.

“Good. That was so perfect.” Dean came back and he handed a cloth to Castiel. 

Castiel wiped between her legs and, careful since she is overstimulated. Both men cooed and soothed her. Dean however took the other cloth a wiped her face and down her body. The cool air was nice on her sweaty body. Castiel put the cloth down and wiped himself.

“There you go, Ava. I’m going to put Castiel’s cag on him and then he’s going to hold you.” Dean soothed.

“Thank you.”

Castiel want by her head and Dean placed that cock cage on. Dean smiled when Castiel cradled her in his arms. Dean draped a blanket over them. Castiel took her braid out and combed through her hair.

“Dean’s going to get you some Gatorade and some raspberries and chocolate. How does that sound, honey?” Castiel spoke quietly 

“Wonderful.” She said, looking up at him. “Castiel?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for doing that sort of scene with me. I know Dean is your dom, but you’re a really good dom. You gave me everything I needed.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I was worried that you wouldn’t like it.” She reached a hand up and cupped his cheek

“It was everything I could ask for and more. I would like to do it again.”

Dean walked in and handed the water to Castiel. He held up the straw and Ava took a sip. Dean sat on the bed and fed some chocolate to Ava.


	6. Little reminder

Dean was proud of Castiel. He had domed two people and got comfortable with embracing his love for dolls. Dean held his sub in his arms and stroked his hair. Both men were naked and Castiel had his cage on. 

“What part did you like the most?” Dean whispered to him. Castiel chuckled

“I like how creepy I got. I know, that sounds really fuked up, but god it felt good.”

“I loved seeing you embrace that side, baby. It was such a turn on.” Dean kissed him tenderly. 

“But I know that I’m yours.”

“Yes you are. Do you need a reminder?”

“I have my cage on.”

“Uh huh, but daddy thinks you should have a reminder”

“How?” Castiel looked up at. Dean placed little pecks on his lips, stroking his temple.

“The fussy corner, with the big fucking machine. So daddy will have to fist you, stretch you out.” Castiel whimpered. 

“Okay, daddy” Dean gave little pecks to his lip. 

“Are you daddy’s good boy?”

“Yes, daddy. I am. Remind me who I belong to” 

“I will, just let me hold my sweet baby.” 

Dean cradled his boyfriend, caressing his skin, kissing his nose, forehead, lips. Castiel giggled and relaxed in his boyfriends arms. 

“Dean?” Castiel finally whispered.

“Yeah baby?” 

“Can I do a session with both of them? Ava and Sam? Dress Sam up like Ava, both of them in the suit. I-I liked Sam as the porcelain doll, but I really enjoyed Ava as the sex doll. Like them, it frightened me a bit, but it was so arousing. I want to be extra creepy with them.”

“What do you mean extra creepy?” Dean asked sincerely, stroking his cheek.

“Maybe make them have a tea party. Toy with them ”

“That sounds fun. My little boy likes to be a tease “

“Mmhmm” Castiel nuzzled Dean. 

“Okay baby, time for your reminder.” Dean soothed.

“Now, daddy?” Castiel looked at him and Dean booped his nose.

“Yes, now. Be daddy’s good boy and got to the bathroom, you’re going to get an enema, clean you out.”

Castiel whimpered the whole time. Once it was released. Castiel got up and walked to the other room. He sat down in the leather chair. Dean walked in and strapped Castiel down to the chair. He secured his arms, legs, chest. He had Castiel watch him changed the dildo on the fucking machine to the large one. Dean turned the chair and snapped on latex gloves. He stretched his fingers and grabbed the fussy hood.

“Daddy’s going to remind you just who his little boy belongs to.”

“Are you going to gag me, daddy?” Castiel whimpered.

“No. baby. Daddy wants to hear the sounds coming out of your mouth.”

Dean placed the hood over Casitel’s head and did it up. He titled the chair back and squeezed Castiel’s cage cock. Dean stepped back, pulled up a rolling stool and sat down. He rubbed a gloved finger on Castiel’s hole. 

“Hmmm” he whimpered. Castiel heard the popping of a cap and felt Dean smear lube over his hole. “Daddy” he cried out.

“Shhhhh. Relax for daddy” Dean cooed.

Castiel closed his eyes and focused on Dean’s fingers. He already had three fingers in Castiel’s greedy ass. He worked four in. Castiel let the moans escape his mouth. Dean rubbed his inner thigh and pulled out. He inserted his whole fist. He moved his wrist side to side

“Loosening up, nicely.”

Dean pulled his hand out and snapped that glove off. He turned the chair and locked it. His gloved hand and lubed up the dildo and slid it in Castiel’s gaping hole. He turned it on and it slowly started to fuck Castiel’s hole.

“Hmm” Castiel whimpered. Dean went behind Castiel and leaned down by his ear.

“Your cock is caged as a reminder that you belong to me. You belong to daddy, you’re not a little slut and when you are, you’re only a slut for daddy. Little boys who are fussy get sent to the corner and fucked slowly, but never allowed to cum. Then after your ass has been penetrated from the machine, you get a nice spanking. Diaper position, isn’t that right baby boy?” his voice was deep.

“Hmm” Castiel whimpered.

“Now, relax and think that it’s my cock in your sweet little ass.”

Dean sat in the chair watching Castiel in his sweet torture. Dean heard Castiel crying and he waited a little bit longer before he walked over and turned the machine off. He then took the restraints off and then the fussy hood. Dean stroked his hair and kissed his lips.

“Such a good boy. I’m going to spank you now, then…guess what?” he whispered, lifting Castiel up effortlessly.

“What” Castiel whimpered.

“I’m going to paint your face and body with my cum.”

“I get daddy’s cummies?”

“You get daddy’s cummies, part of your reminder” he kissed the blue eyed man’s forehead. 

Dean laid Castiel’s on the bed and lifted his legs up. He smiled at his boyfriend’s loose, sloppy hole. 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“AH! DADDY, PLEASE!”

“Why is daddy spanking you?” 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“T-to remind-remind me, who I be-belong to” Castiel got out.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“And who do you belong to?”

SMACK! SMACK! 

“You daddy! You Dean! I’m yours! Only yours!” 

SMACK! SMACK! 

Dean massaged his red cheeks. He rolled Castiel over and He snapped on gloves and grabbed the lotion. He rubbed it in his hands and rubbed it on Castiel’s ass.

“Oh, daddy’s boy has a nice gape. He’s going to plug you up.”

Dean pulled the gloves off and went to grab a few things. He pulled more gloves on and rolled Castiel on the side. He lubed up the plug and Castiel’s ass and inserted it in him. He pulled the gloves off and grabbed a leather strap with chains and lobster clips. He pulled Castiel up in a standing position. 

Castiel was whimpering the whole time, but he knew that as soon as the strap was on, holding the plug in and attaching to his cock cage, his boyfriend was going to cum on him.

“There’s a good boy” Dean praised attaching the last clip. “Let daddy paint you with his cummies" 

He head Castiel kneel at his feet. Dean took his cock in his hand and started to stroke himself. Castiel watched as his boyfriend started to close his eyes and get close. Castiel closed his eyes and mouth. Dean's cum shot out and onto Castiel. He felt himself get sticky, he wanted to taste, but knew that was a no-no. 

"Okay, baby boy. Time for a nap." Dean said, helping Castiel up.

"But I'm a painted" Castiel whimpered

"Yes you are. Baby boys have naps now. Then daddy will clean you. you know the rules. Your nap in daddy's cum. Why?"

"Because daddy owns me." Castiel said proudly. "Daddy claimed me."


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel spent the whole month planning the perfect tea party and kinky play. Dean bought another rubber suit for Sam. As much as Castiel loved painting him up, he was more aroused the suit. It was horrifying and that made him horny. 

They all talked about what would happen. Ava was excited to have someone else there with her. There was an email sent to both her and Sam explaining what to do.

Sam was frightened when he opened the picture. Castiel thought that it was arousing and if that’s how he wanted Sam dressed, and then he would do it. 

When Sam arrived Dean had him strip completely, Castiel was also naked except for his cock cage. He kissed him gently and brought him into the bathroom, where Castiel was waiting. He smiled and kissed Sam.

“My beautiful little dolly” Castiel spoke. Sam swallowed and Castiel ran his hands through Sam’s hair. “This is going to be a bit different.”

“Where’s Ava?” Sam whispered.

“She’ll be here shortly. I wanted to get you read first” Castiel said.

“Okay, baby brother. Time for your enema. “ Dean whispered.

Dean helped Sam up on the table that was in the bathroom and snapped on latex gloves. Castiel was by Sam’s head stroking his head. Dean lubed up Sam’s hole, sticking his finger in

“Aw, that’s getting nice and loose. What a good boy.” Dean praised.

He lubed up the nozzle and slid it in. He started the water. Sam whimpered and Castiel soothed him. He pulled nuzzle out and Sam clenched, keeping the water in. Casitel and Dean helped him on the toilet and Castiel left. Dean wiped him Sam and pulled his hair back and braided it a bit. He led him to the bedroom. Castiel had the gloves and mask on.

“Hi dolly.” His voice low. “Time to be mine now.” Sam’s cock twitched.

Castiel led Sam to the bed and sat him down. He rolled the latex suit down and Sam stepped in. He helped Sam into the arm holes and had him stand up. He placed the mask over his head and went to zip him up. He made sure that his cock was hanging out the whole.

Castiel brought Sam to the full length mirror and Sam gasped. Castiel moved Sam’s hands to the shocked position. He giggled.

“You can’t move dolly. Only I move you. Look how pretty you are.”

Sam couldn’t believe what he was seeing. This is how Castiel wanted him. Castiel walked Sam over to the table that he has set up in the master bedroom. He sat Sam down, still having his hands in his cheeks. Castiel’s gloved hand cupped Sam’s chin.

“Dolly. You’re going to stay just like this. My other dolly will be arriving shortly. We’re going to have a tea party. See.” Sam moved his eyes down seeing the plastic tea set. Castiel giggled when the door rang. “Oh! Remember no moving!”

Castiel skipped off, stripping his gloves and mask off. He greeted Ava at the door with Dean. He kissed her lightly, giving her a hug. He smiled to see her hair already in a briad.

“Sam is here already. We’re going to give you an enema and back into the suit.” Castiel explained.

Ava gasped seeing Sam. Like a good boy, he did not move. Ava was stripped and brought into the bathroom. Dean had her on his side snapping on gloves. Once she was cleaned out, Castiel slipped away.

He stood in front of Sam, making him watch as he slipped on the gloves and mask on. Ava was brought into the room and Castiel got her in the suit. He brought her to the tea party. He turned to Dean.

“Daddy! Can you move one of my dollies?” Castiel stripped the mask off, but not the gloves.

“Sure thing, baby. Let me get your cage off” 

Castiel was released of his cage and he moved behind Ava and Dean behind Sam. Castiel moved Ava’s hands to the shocked face. Both of his dolls stared at each other. He walked over and turned on music. It was the creepy music box songs the sounded like it belong in the horror movie.

“What do you need daddy to do?” Dean cooed.

“Glove up, daddy. You’ll be playing his cock.” 

Dean pulled on latex gloves. He watched as Castiel lowered Ava’s hands, wrapped one around the tea cup. Dean did the same to Sam. Castiel slowly rubbed Ava’s clit, while he lifted her arm up.

“Drink the tea dolly, you’ll love it.” he cooed at her Dean stroked Sam’s cock and lifted his arm up. 

“What are your dollies going to do after?” Dean asked 

“They’re going to fuck...” Castiel looked directly into Sam’s eyes “each other.”

Dean and Castiel kept lifting and teasing the dolls. Not saying a word, just the creepy music playing. 

“Your doll is leaking pre-cum” Dean said.

“Oh! Okay, daddy, stop.” 

“Okay” Dean cooed, rolling Sam’s balls and hearing him whimper.

Castiel got up and moved Ava so she was standing. He walked her over to the bed and laid her down. He lifted her legs and looked over at Dean.

“Daddy, can you come and open this dolly up for my other dolly’s big cock?”

“Of course, baby boy.”

Dean walked over to Ava and looked down at her. He spread her lips, teasing her clit with his finger, before inserting three fingers. Castiel went over to Sam and stuck his finger that was teasing Ava in his mouth.

“Suck dolly” Castiel commanded darkly.

“She’s opening up nicely.” Dean said.

“Very good.”

Castiel turned the chair that Sam was sitting in and moved his hands back to the shocked state. Castiel then wrapped his mouth around Sam’s cock and started to suck, his hands on Sam’s thighs. He looked directly into Sam’s eyes. 

“Mmmmmhmmmmm” Castiel’s head bobbed nicely on Sam’s dick.

Sam’s cock was rock hard and Castiel pulled off with a pop. His cock was also rock hard. He led Sam over to Ava.

“Daddy, move please.” Castiel said.

Dean removed his hand and moved over. Castiel lined Sam up and moved him forward, watching him fill Ava’s loose cunt. He bent Sam forward, caging her in. He moved Ava’s hands to Sam’s cheeks. 

“Do you need something, baby boy?” Dean cooed.

“The lube. I’m going to fuck my dolly’s ass.” Dean, with gloves on, came over and poured lube on Sam’s hole. Castiel started rubbing and inserted two fingers into his hole. The dolls weren’t moving. “Daddy, lube up my cock for me.” Castiel said.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Dean poured lube on his hand and rubbed it on Castiel’s cock. “There, nice and slick” 

The creepy music was still playing and Castiel pulled his fingers out of Sam’s ass and slid his cock in. He gripped Sam’s hips and started moving both of theirs. Dean took his gloves off and watched. Castiel wrapped his hand around Sam’s neck and tilted his head back.

“You can move more” he said.

Sam took the permission to properly move inside Ava. Castiel stared at her and Ava looked back, though he couldn’t tell. 

“That’s it dollies, just like that. Just like that.” Castiel said.

Dean was amazed and stunned. He had no idea how Castiel pulled this off, but he did. Castiel rolled Sam’s balls, feeling how tight they were. 

“OH!” Castiel cried when he felt Dean’s gloved fingers penetrate his ass.

“You are going to be a good boy?” Dean whispered in his ear.

“Ye-yes, daddy” Castiel whimpered.

“You gonna, ask?”

“Please, daddy. Let me cum.”

“Okay, you have my permission.” 

Ava was crying, this was such a perfect and horrifying sight. She was clenching around Sam and Sam was twitching in her. Ava screamed cumming, Sam followed spilling in her and Castiel spilled into Sam, with Dean rubbing his prostate.

“There we go” Dean said, pulling out.

Everyone was panting.


End file.
